With advancements in molecular biology, genes associated with lipid/lipoprotein disorders [in particular, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, (CVD)] have been recently identified and characterized. We will study these genes and their products (e.g., lipoprotein (a)) for improved diagnosis of patients and for better understanding of pathogenic events involved in the development of lipid/lipoprotein disorders.